


Ring

by camcatwriter



Series: Fictober 2019 [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Brief Non-Graphic mention of a Panic Attack, Could be read as romantic if you wanted to?, Fictober 2019, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Moxiety, late night phone call, mostly the comfort part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-15 03:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camcatwriter/pseuds/camcatwriter
Summary: When Patton said Virgil could call him anytime, he didn't expect him to actually do it, but he's glad he did.





	Ring

**Author's Note:**

> So we're doing Fictober again!  
Here's Day 1 like two days late(university is _fun_ my dudes but I'm hoping I'll catch up at some point this month- or we'll be finishing Fictober come December again oops) I wasn't originally going to do Fictober so we're starting a little bit late but we'll see where it goes!  
I thought I could just use the official Inktober prompt list this year, so hopefully that serves me well:D Happy Spoopy Season!

Patton sat up slowly in bed. He blinked and reached for his phone, which was ringing loudly, the display a bright white in the dark room. He squinted at the screen and rubbed his eyes before putting his glasses on. 

The screen showed a picture of a smiling Virgil, hiding his face behind fading purple fringe.

Patton stared at the screen for a second. "Virge...?" He sat on the edge of his bed and flipped on his bedside lamp, answering the phone. "Yeah? Virgil, is everything okay?"

Virgil breathed heavily for a second before he cleared his throat. His voice shook as he said, "Um, I just... I'm sorry, did I wake you up? Oh Patton, I'm so sorry, I didn't even think, I just called, I should've realized, I'll just go-"

"Whoa, whoa, Virgil, honey, I'm glad you called." Patton sat up straighter in his eagerness to calm him down. "I told you that you could call any time, day or night, for any reason, remember?" Patton wished he could wrap his arms around him, but he couldn't, not over the phone. 

"Yeah, yeah, I, uh, I remember," Virgil mumbled.

Patton smiled softly. "Talk to me, what is it?"

Virgil didn't say anything for a minute, but finally he cleared his throat. "I, um. I had a panic attack." 

Patton ran a hand through his hair and nodded to himself. "Alright. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No? I mean, no." Virgil choked out a shaky laugh. "I was actually hoping that maybe you'd just talk?" He paused. "If that's okay? About anything, it doesn't matter, I just... need the grounding right now. If you, if you don't mind, I mean."

Patton smiled as he leaned back on a couple of pillows at the head of his bed. "I don't mind at all." He settled back and put his phone on speakerphone. "Did I ever tell you about the time Logan almost accidentally ate a whole necktie? So he'd been..."

Virgil smiled softly, feeling some of the tension in his shoulders release as he listening to Patton talk. He settled down in his bed and drifted back off to sleep while Patton told his story.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments literally make my day, and if you want to hit me up on tumblr you can find me at [cam-cat-writer](http://www.cam-cat-writer.tumblr.com) so feel free to come squeal with me or whatever ;)


End file.
